Welcome to the world, Roku Uchiha
by goldxxnuggitz
Summary: Roku Uchiha is born in the village, Konoha. His brother sparky always had taken care of him since he was a newborn and he thinks he is a prodigy. Roku learned the sharingan in the age of 6. He trained since he was 5. Sparky becomes jealous, though, because Roku's dream was to show him that he was better than him. And Roku also has the advantage 'cause he is the 11-tailed jinchuriki
1. Welcome to the world Roku uchiha part 1

**Hi guys Christian here making the first chapter for today. Me and my friend would roleplay on some game from this. His username was sparky so I will call his story name **_sparky__**. But**_** I decided to quit because of "viruses" so if Sparky1772 is watching this, here's a story we both made tomorrow. Remember to review too. Oh! Also Remember to give me feeback on how good I did, 'cause this is my first chapter. Okay, here goes.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha.**

Sparky walked out the door of the academy after a day of training, man he was exhausted! He wanted to get ready to meet his little brother after his birth 4 months. "Okay I better get going if I want to see my little brother, I actually forgot what was his name!" Sparky says running quickly to the uchiha mansion. He sprints to the door and see his loving parents, Sasuke and Sakura. "Mom, dad, can I take care of the baby for today?" He asked. The two parents looked at each other as if Sparky would do something crazy or not responsible, but they gave him only ONE chance to do it.

The two sighed and nodded while Sparky quickly disappeared into his brother's room. He went up to the door and saw a sign: "Roku's room." Sparky quietly walked into the room and saw baby Roku in his crib fastly asleep. "Wow, he looks so cute when he sleeps" Said Sparky. He smiles and quietly picks up baby roku but his eyes was a note on the refriderator. He took it and read the note while sitting down the couch. It said:

_Sparky, we went out to get some groceries, please take care of Roku, we are trusting you just this one time._

Sparky frowned and took the pacifier to Roku. Quietly, Sparky reached a granola bar out of the fridge and started to nibble it. Sparky turns on the TV watching some of his favorite shows. Roku suddenly wakes up and starts to cry. Sparky freaked out but just had an idea that came out of his head! He started making mixed fruits and put it in a bowl and put Roku on his lap so he can feed the baby. "Okay Roku, here's an apple slice, I hope you like it since it's my favorite!" Says Sparky trying to encourage the baby to eat it. **CHOMP!** The baby bit the whole slice and he was ended up biting sparky's finger too.

"OWWWW!" Yells Sparky trying to comfort his finger that was bitten. Roku started to laugh and clapped for another fruit he had never tried. In 20 minutes, Roku was left sleeping while Sparky watched TV eating some potato chips. Later on, Roku started to try and walk and started to walk perfectly in his 2nd try. Sparky was surprised and tried to help him with his balance. Wow you should've seen sparky's smile to the little black raven. "Wow, how'd you do that, Roku?!" Said sparky in shock. He only heard baby sounds. _'Oh right he can't talk yet...'_

7 Years later.

7-year-old Roku was fast asleep into his bed after a test on mathematics. He studied really hard and was pretty good. But he still needed more studying, since he was with his knuckle-headed brother, Sparky. Sparky was now 13-years-old and has been tutoring him for about a week and a half. He was pretty tired, so he decided that they would sleep early so they can start fresh tomorrow. Roku yawned as he walked upstairs to his room as Sparky did the same. Roku was pretty happy but was worried if he was a bad ninja and student. But he heard the words Sparky had told him an hour ago. '_Roku, it's fine, you'll be great! You just didn't start as a slow learner. I saw you walk in your first month._ I couldn't walk until FIVE months! You'll be as good as I am, I promise.' Roku loved sparky's encouraging words to it. Before bed he was always thinking about it. And after all, that was sparky's brother. The might raven smiled as he turned off the lights.

_'Good, night..Sparky.'_


	2. Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha part 2

Chapter 2: Roku's fast learning

It was 7 in the morning and Sparky woke up Roku so they can do a quick study on math. Roku rubbed his eyes as he groaned of boredom and got up and wear his usual clothes: A red and white striped jacket. Also an uchiha symbol in the back. "Oh quit complaining Roku, it's going to be like only ten minutes. I'll be out in the academy while you..Well I don't know." Said Sparky. Suddenly Sparky's phone rang out of his pocket and aswered. "Hello?" Answered Sparky.

Roku sneakily left the room to practice his math skills. "Yes, sensei, I'll be right out!...Wait, at least ten minutes? ... Oh okay then I'll be there right now!" Spoke Sparky. He walked out to his closet to put on his clothes because he was only wearing boxers and a white shirt. "Sorry bro, I have to go to a mission right now so we'll start afternoon," Said sparky in a sad tone. "Oh it's okay Sparky. I will try the whole day to get it right!" Said Roku in a mighty smile. Sparky nodded as he walked out the door. "What to do in seven in the morning...?" Questioned Roku. He then had an idea and went outside to go get some Ramen since he was SO hungry.

Roku walked to the ramen shop and order his food. "Ah, what can I get your for today, my valued customer?" Said the server in excitement. "Oh the usual, just five ramen, a box full of rice, and of course meat!" Answered Roku. "Comin' right up, Uchiha!" Said the server. Roku sat on the chairs and waited while he saw a mysterious person in a black cloak with a straw hat. He also had unusual red clouds from the cloak.. The person looked like Roku who he stared at until... DING! The person put the food on the table. After a civilian walked through, the person disappeared. But at that last second, that guy had the sharingan activated.

Roku paid the server and then walked home. He opened the door and set the food on the table so he can eat. His parents were at work before sparky and him were awake. Roku had nothing to do but enroll in the academy himself. Later on..

Years later...:

Then Roku was awake before sparky trying to use his katana passed on from his father. Sparky rubbed his eyes and went downstairs watching Roku practicing. He went closer until the sword was next to his face almost touching his face. "Oh, hey sparky!" The raven said. "What are you doing with that sword? You can't just swing it around the house, do it at the backyard!" Whispered sparky. "Oops, you're right, sorry! I should've thought about that" He says rubbing his neck. "Yeah yeah yeah," Muttered Sparky. He always had to remind Roku to do stuff that were safe for him.

"Well, Roku, you ready to start your training? I heard you were enrolling this year" As sparky pulled out a kunai. "Uh, I start today actually, and I've been trying to practice and I've been good at it! I want to see if I can beat you with my own strength!" Said roku rising his hand up. "Tch dream on kid," Said Sparky as he smiles. In roku's eyes, he still wondered what was up with that person with the cloak with red clouds on it. _What did it mean? Was the symbol bad? Should I tell anyone about this?_ Roku thought. He stopped worrying and went on a walk with sparky to the first day of the academy.

**Remember to review guys! I will make daily reviews after this! Hope you stay tuned for more!**


	3. Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha part 3

Chapter 3: The First Day

Previously on welcome to the world roku uchiha: "Well, Roku, you ready to start your training? I heard you were enrolling this year" As sparky pulled out a kunai. "Uh, I start today actually, and I've been trying to practice and I've been good at it! I want to see if I can beat you with my own strength!" Said roku rising his hand up. "Tch dream on kid," Said Sparky as he smiles. In roku's eyes, he still wondered what was up with that person with the cloak with red clouds on it. What did it mean? Was the symbol bad? Should I tell anyone about Roku thought. He stopped worrying and went on a walk with sparky to the first day of the academy.

The two Uchihas went apart because Sparky had another mission. Roku felt nervous again but didn't want to show that he was. He took a deep breath and went inside the room full of kids. There he saw a blonde kid and a blonde girl. Roku didn't pay attention and got coffee all over his jacket. It was the blonde boy he saw about a minute ago. "Oops! Sorry, It was my fault I didn't see you. You alright?" Asked the blonde boy. "Uh, yeah I'm okay. No worries I got a bunch at home!" Said the raven.

After hours of talking they had a lot in common. They both had the same goal: To become hokage, so Roku had a rival/friend. But Roku never knew his name. "Oh yeah, my name is Roku Uchiha. What's your's?" Asked Roku. "Karuto Uzumaki," responded the blonde. "Great name. Hey want to eat ramen after class?" Asked Roku in an excited and happy tone. There was a slight pause on his face and decided a 'yes' as roku smiled. He was actually having a good time, getting stronger, and having a lot of friends in the way.

After class, The two kids went to ramen while the swarm of kids went home. Roku and Karuto were talking about the cloaked man Roku was talking about. "So, he had a black cloak, a straw hat, and red clouds around the cloak?" Asked Karuto. The raven nodded enthusiastically wanting to know what was that symbol. "Well, I'm not sure, but I think that it's bad." Said Karuto in a thinking tone. Roku shrugged as they both ordered their food and ate there. "He had the sharingan though, does that prove anything?" Questioned Roku. "The sharingan is from the uchiha clan right? He might be your sibling maybe.." Said Karuto.

**(Flashbacks will be in bold.)**

**The person was in the laboratory with the akatsuki underground. They were finding the jinchuriki and plotting to take over the world. "Raiku" walked down the stairs and dropped a stack of papers on the desk. "Are you sure this is the intel I was telling you about?" Said the boss. "Of course. I am working hard on this case. I won't let you down." Said Raiku smirking while he held the kunai and cut off the symbol from the leaf headband. Then he dropped it and walked away.**

Roku suddenly gasped while he was eating his ramen. _Was I dreaming?_ Roku thought. Roku quickly finished the ramen and waved a goodbye to Karuto who was eating about 20 bowls. He went home and saw Sparky already sitting down eating his meat. His mom was doing the dishes while dad was busy in his room correcting school work from school. "Oh hey Roku, where have you been today?" Both Sakura and Sparky said. "Oh um, nothing, just getting ramen with some friend.." Answered Roku. The two had a wide smile from their face as they listened to Roku talking about him meeting Karuto. "So that explains why you have coffee on your jacket?" Asked Sparky chuckling. "Yeah." Roku responded looking at his jacket. "Well that's great my little boy has a friend!" Said Sakura almost yelling in a enthustiastic tone.

Soon Roku went to his room studying about chakra. He questioned himself until twelve o'clock. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Sparky. "Hey man, you've been there for hours! You should go to sleep, you got training tomorrow!" Said sparky excitingly. Roku smirked and walked to his bed and fell on it. _I'll know by tomorrow, I need to get to the bottom of this._ Quietly, he closed his eyes into slumber dreaming what can happen.

_Seven o'clock... I have to hurry to Karuto's house so we can't be late for class._ Roku thought. He walked downstairs and Sparky was eating breakfast and was reading a newspaper while Roku walked to the door. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Good luck," Sparky said. Roku turned back and smiled at sparky. "Thanks, bro." Roku says as he walks out the door.

It's going to be a good day for Roku. And so is for Sparky. But will Roku be able to make it in class in time and reach Karuto quickly?

**We'll see next time.**


	4. Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha part 4

Chapter 4: Is he who he thinks he is?

Roku comes on his third day and after the 2nd, he found more about Raiku. They said he was roku and sparky's brother but he left the village to join the akatsuki for some reason, and this is what Roku wanted to know of. Sometimes he heard Raiku's voices from his head and he started to panic after that. Was he really haunting Roku? Was he scaring or discouraging him? He doesn't know. Roku went to his seat next to Karuto and he smiled to Roku. The teacher, Iruka told them about today's exam and who will be paired up in teams. "Okay kids, today we start teams.. Let's see Karuto, Kurama, and Roku are paired as team seven," The both kids smiled at each other when they heard their names paired up. Also with a girl. "Hey, My names Kurama Uzumaki , what's your's?" Asked the blonde girl. "Oh, I'm Roku Uchiha. Hey you and Karuto have a resemblance and same last name are you two-" "Yeah, we're brother and sister." Interrupted Karuto.

"Oh great! Well I hope I see you guys out in the field in the next hour!" Said roku in an excited and happy tone. The two blondes nodded and focused on their pop quiz.

An hour later:

The three kids stepped out and were assigned to an area where they would meet their new sensei. A spiky and skinny man, was leaning on the tree on his back. The three wondered if that was the person who was their sensei. The three kids walked up and asked "Are you Kanon-Sensei? We are assigned to be at this area as team seven." Said the three. "Yes, I guess you are the three kids the hokage were talking about. I heard you kids are really tough, I hope that's true." said the man in a challenging tone. "Yeah we'll take on anything you want!" Said Karuto in a ready mood. "Well let's get ready." Said kanon as he pulled out 3 kunais and threw them at the 3. Karuto ducked, Sasuke moved aside, and Kurama jumped over it. Suddenly the kunais transformed into clones. The three dashed to the young ninja and were about to kick them.. suddenly Roku jumped and used fireball jutsu to beat the three easily and quickly.

Then the real Kanon went in back of him without Roku noticing and then Karuto screamed "HEY, HE'S BEHIND YOU!" But Roku already knew. He used the sharingan and flipped him over to the ground. Roku took out his katana and reached it to his face. And Kanon kicked the katana out of Roku's hand and was going to punch roku but Karuto dashed in an ninja kicked his face. Kurama was just watching Roku and Karuto kick but while she was thinking how great his brother and soon-to-be husband kicking butt. Kurama ran up and started telling them how great they were. "Also Roku-kun, you were great! But let me do all the work next time!" Kurama Suggested.

"If you want to Kurama, then be our guest!" Bursted Karuto grinning. Kurama nodded and they helped back up Kanon. "Are you alright, Kanon-Sensei?" Asked Roku with a face as if he died. Kanon stood up and rubbed his head "Wow, so it was true, you guys are good. We'll start a mission tomorrow so be prepared and I'll see you tomorrow!" Said Kanon. "Yes, sir!" The three said. Then after an hour of training, Roku came back exhausted and sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "So how was it bro?" Roku saw Sparky and he got up a second to tell how great he did. "Nice job, I'll teach you later tomorrow" Said Sparky in a happy mood. "Sorry, Sparkz, I can't I got a mission!" Said Roku in excitement. Sparky smirked and muttered a "whatever" and he sat on the couch.

"How was your day Sparky, was it good?" Asked Roku curiously. "Well, I had to fight some strong shinobi in order to take a package, and I had to admit.. They were tough, one of them were akatsuki and it reminded me of someone precious to me.." Said sparky in a sad mood. Roku gasps and widens his eyes in shock. "I-Is it Raiku!?" Yelled Roku. "How'd you know? I thought I only knew, including mom and dad.." Said Sparky. "I saw it in my head, all those visions of Raiku becoming in this "akatsuki". And I have a question and you must tell me about it. Sparky nodded and came closer as Roku whispered in his ear. He widened and shaked his head to Roku. "Sorry, I can't." Said Sparky looking down.

"Please, Sparky, I need to know! If he is your brother he is MY brother too! I must know!" Said roku almost yelling. Sparky sighs and tells me

**Raiku packs a bag from under his bed and takes a straw hat out of his closet. "It's about time I would do this.." whispered Raiku. Sparky bumps into Raiku and asks him what he's doing. "I'm leaving this village, I have business to to..." Raiku says putting on his straw hat. "Raiku, don't leave! I won't let you!" Yelled Sparky. "What're you going to do?" Said raiku in anger pushing him aside. "Something!" Shouted Sparky. Suddenly time froze after Sparky was going to punch him. Raiku had a unique genjutsu: Transporation/ time freeze. Raiku moved behind and smacked his neck gently making Sparky go to sleep. "Sorry bro, I have to do this. I'll be back after I join the akatsuki." Says Raiku as he walks away and opens the door. A minute later, the ANBU tried to stop him. But they ended up being beaten up. "I better get out of here, a group of anbu are coming" Raiku says after activating his sharingan. Quietly, Raiku walks away going to the laboratory.**

"I-I tried Roku, he was too strong. His chakra was so big that he wouldn't even break a sweat after using a jutsu that loses a lot of chakra!" Says Sparky crying. Roku pats his back and comforts him. "Hey it wasn't your fault, don't worry together we'll bring him back, no matter what we have to go through!" Says roku. He felt blood from his nose and wiped it off. Sparky saw and gave him a tissue. "How'd you get a bloody nose?" said Sparky in concern. "Yes, I am fine Sparky, don't worry I've been training in the sun for hours. It's natural." Said Roku in discomfort. "Okay just be safe." Sparky says as he leaves. Roku sits in his chair and calls Karuto for a sleepover.

He has a plan.


	5. Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha part 5

Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha Part 5: The plan and bloody massacre

Roku calls Karuto and Kurama for a "sleepover" to discuss things about raiku. "So what's the plan Roku-kun?" Questions kurama. "Oh, it's nothing. I just need you two to keep Sparky busy. It's about time I bring Raiku home." Said Roku in a serious face. The two twins nodded and went downstairs to see Sparky in the couch and looking down to the floor thinking. "How are we going to distract him?" Asked Kurama in a wondering face. "Not sure, maybe we should knock him out or..-" "No, not knocking him out! We just have to stall until Roku gets out of the house!" The blonde boy nodded as the two went closer. "Oh, hey aren't you Roku's friends?" Asked sparky in excitement. Karuto nodded while having a kunai in his back and had a evil laugh. Kurama smacked karuto leaving him a bump.

"Oww!" Shouted Karuto. "Anyways, wanna see a trick?" Asked Kurama in a smile. Sparky nodded and followed them into the kitchen. The two gave them a signal after they were talking to Sparky. Roku quickly tiptoed holding a bloody tissue on his left hand and quietly opened the door.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Shouted Sparky. But he speedwalked to the door that was half open. "Hey, who left the door open...? Did Ro-" he was cut off "Hehe no Roku didn't leave or anything he's in his room!" Said the two suspiciously. "What's going on...?" Commanded Sparky. The two looked at each other and kurama gave him the Knock-him-out face. "FINALLY!" Yelled Karuto happily. **SMACK! **Karuto knocked Sparky out with a crowbar. "Since when did you have a frickin' CROWBAR?!" Yelled Kurama. "U-Um, I don't know what you're talking about!" Said Karuto. "Whatever, the important thing is that Roku is okay." Said kurama with relief.

Karuto nodded and they both left the uchiha mansion to go home.

Roku was walking through some streets and hid his face in case he saw Raiku. Roku hobbled down and leaned on a wall panting. What was happening to him? It felt like his stomach was punching his organs... _Where can he be?_ He thought. Suddenly he saw the person with the akatsuki cloak again. But the man had a serious look on his face. Roku walked through the crowd and came closer. "Raiku?" Said Roku. "Who's Raiku, and who are you?" Asked the man in a tricky tone. "Don't you play games with me. I know you've been spying on me, but why? I'm not important. I'm an ordinary ninja why would you know something about me?" Asked Roku in a serious look.

"Why wouldn't I watch my little brother having good times when he'll be facing nightmares soon?" Smirked the raven. Roku had a mad face and pushed him against a wall. "Listen to me, Raiku. I need questions. Why are you even here if you betrayed this village?" Shouted Roku. Raiku chuckled and started to laugh while the puzzling raven stared at him. "What's so FUNNY?" Yelled Roku activating his sharingan in anger. "It's because I'm here to bring you to the akatsuki. Here's what you never knew; You are a jinchuuriki. Heh, And I'm here to take you so I can extract you." Said Raiku in an evil grin.

"How could you even do a thing like that?! I'm your family and always will be! I'm your little brother and you can j-just KILL me!?" Shouted Roku with red chakra coming around him aggressively. Raiku chuckled and then disappeared. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Yelled Roku in anger. "Leaving, I'll find a better place to take you away from this pathetic village. So have a good time while it lasts," said Raiku chuckling. Roku was then left alone trying to control his chakra before he turns into a monster. It was a hyena taking control over him... Roku strangled to control his chakra but couldn't stop.

He was too mad to hear what Raiku just said. Karuto and Kurama suddenly heard the growl of the noise and went to see what was all that commotion. "W-What is that?!" Karuto says trembling in fear. "Is that Roku?!" asked kurama in a worried voice. "If it is, we have to calm him down!" Said Karuto. Kurama nodded in agreement and chased down the predator.

**BOOM!** The village was instantly being destroyed and the two twins ran as fast as they can to calm down Roku.. "There he is! Let's calm him down!" Shouted Karuto. "Right!" Agreed Kurama. The two dashed and started to try to calm down the mad Roku. Will they calm him down or will Roku destroy the world?

We'll see in the next chapter!

**Did you like it? I don't think I did good but I hope you loved it! I think I'm doing good on this story and maybe will do a little more. I'll make more words! Promise! I've been in a rush since yesterday and please forgive meh! PLEEZ PLEEZ PLEEZ! Okay so anyways, yeah, you can review and I'd love to hear your feedback! See you in the next chaptuh!**


	6. Welcome to the world, Roku Uchiha part 6

Previously on Welcome to the World of Roku Uchiha:

"How could you even do a thing like that?! I'm your family and always will be! I'm your little brother and you can j-just KILL me!?" Shouted Roku with red chakra coming around him aggressively. Raiku chuckled and then disappeared. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Yelled Roku in anger. "Leaving, I'll find a better place to take you away from this pathetic village. So have a good time while it lasts," said Raiku chuckling. Roku was then left alone trying to control his chakra before he turns into a monster. It was a hyena taking control over him. Roku strangled to control his chakra but couldn't stop.

He was too mad to hear what Raiku just said. Karuto and Kurama suddenly heard the growl of the noise and went to see what was all that commotion. "W-What is that?!" Karuto says trembling in fear. "Is that Roku?!" asked kurama in a worried voice. "If it is, we have to calm him down!" Said Karuto. Kurama nodded in agreement and chased down the predator. BOOM! The village was instantly being destroyed and the two twins ran as fast as they can to calm down Roku.. "There he is! Let's calm him down!" Shouted Karuto. Kurama nodded in agreement and chased down the ! The village was instantly being destroyed and the two twins ran as fast as they can to calm down Roku.. "There he is! Let's calm him down!" Shouted Karuto. "Right!" Agreed Kurama. The two dashed and started to try to calm down the mad Roku. Will they calm him down or will Roku destroy the world?

Part 6: The Evil Hyena

As the two dashed, the hyena opened its claws and hits Karuto leaving him leaned on the wall. The hyena screamed louder after Kurama stabbed its leg. But the monster wouldn't stop. **SCRATCH**! The hyena scratched kurama leaving her a scratch into her sleeve. "Ugh..Karuto wake up I need your help!" Screamed Kurama strangling Karuto to wake up after his knockout. He responded by opening his eyes and so Kurama spoke, "I need your help. Let's both gang up on him and try to calm down Roku." The blond nodded and the two dashed again to hit the creature. But it got worse, they couldn't stop it.

They just couldn't. It was too strong and they needed help. But who? Suddenly a shaggy haired man kicks the hyena in the face and turns to both of the kids. "Sparky?" Said Karuto curiously. "Need help? I heard a big commotion from here. So.. Who's this?" Asked Sparky as he saw the creature with red aura around it. "Well, that monster there is Roku. We need you to calm him down. He spoke to Raiku and.. Well he wanted to release the anger out. And he turned into that Hyena." Said Kurama.

"Okay, but you owe me for this." Said Sparky with a smile. The twins smiled and put on their serious looks and began to fight the creature. Sparky went behind the monster while Karuto and Kurama ran into the hyena. Sparky puts his hands into the creatures stomach and went into the gates. Once he went inside, he found Roku standing watching the horror he's causing.

"I'm a monter am I...?" Said Roku sadly. Sparky walked up to him and patted his back. "Cheer up Roku, it's okay. It doesn't matter if you're a jinchuuriki. What matters is your still alive." Said Sparky with a friendly smile. The two Uchihas hugged in a moment of silence while Sparky felt a pain from his stomach. **BAM!** "I'm still going to show you that I'm stronger." Said Roku with a smirk. Sparky smiled pretending it did not hurt. But inside he screamed in pain trying to hold it in showing he is tough.

"Heh, I highly doubt that little bro" Said Sparky giving him a nuggie. Roku tackled Sparky and the two started to laugh while helping each other up. "Well, I can have an advantage to use this power..But first I need to control it," Said Roku in a serious tone. Sparky nodded and he told him how he was sealed by the hyena.

**Flashback:**

**The crazy Hyena bursted through the gates of konoha and started to shoot lazers out of its mouth. It even started to destroy 5-10 buildings with one attack. Raiku was in the house bleeding from his stomach as 5 year old Sparky helped him heal. "Are you okay?! That's a big scratch there!" Cried out Sparky. "I-I'm fine. I have a way." Said Raiku. **_**I guess I have no choice.**_** Raiku looked at 1-day-old Roku and then took him outside to a cave. Raiku had to lure the creature in though... "HEY, WEAK PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A FOX! OVER HERE TO FIGHT ME!" Screamed Raiku loudly to make sure the hyena listened. The hyena madly rushed to kill Raiku but he instantly sealed it into Roku before a claw went through Raiku. Roku started to cry that day, he felt the pain too. Raiku smiled and fell on the floor panting. He stared at Roku and picked him up to comfort him. After that incident he went home telling his family about it. Raiku went upstairs to clean his blood scar from his stomach. "I guess it's time" Whispered Raiku sadly. And that was the day he left Konoha..**

Roku calmed down the hyena and he was starting to regain conciousness. "ROKU-KUN" gasped kurama running to Roku helping him. It's been half an hour since that fight lasted. Boy, the two blondes almost died but succeeded to calm down Roku. "I-it's..fine guys.." panted Roku placing his hand on his stomach. "No, it's not! I have to heal you." says Kurama in a smile. '_UGHHH, WHY CAN'T I JUST CONFESS MY LOVE TO ROKU!?_' thought Kurama. But what was important right now is to heal him. She placed her hands onto his stomach and after that he was quickly healed."T-Thanks..Kurama...I wish I controlled myself from this monster inside of me," said the panting raven. "At least you're okay," Smiled Karuto helping him to his house. The three helped Roku to the mansion and left him taking a nap. The three sat down the table discussing about team 7's mission. "And about an hour or two, we'll be out in our first mission as team seven!" Shouted Karuto in excitement.

"Yeah, It's going to be great! But we promise to protect Roku-Kun from Raiku or any other enemies," said Kurama in a concerning and protective voice. "Okay, I trust you two, but don't tell Roku. He might not like the idea of it, so try not to tell him," said Sparky. The blondes nodded and walked out the door due to a meeting. Sparky went into the room Roku was in and woke him up for lunch. "Hey wake up, time for lunch!" whispered Sparky. The black raven stretched rubbing his eyes and nodded exhaustedly.

"I made some homemade ramen for you if you like it," Said Sparky in a smile. "Well, okay, I'll try it right now!" Said Roku in excitement running to the warm bowl of ramen. He took a spoon out and blowed it. Then he took a sip and he froze. He felt like he was in heaven and wanted to stay in heaven forever! "Um, Roku? Hellooo? Roku?" Said Sparky in a concerned voice. '_Oh god, my cooking must've made him frozen. I guess I might have to check the ingredients I put and-'_ but Sparky saw Roku suddenly chomping and gobbling up all the ramen happily and shouted a 'MORE PLEASE!' while Sparky smiled. He put the bowl in the dishwasher and was going to make another bowl of ramen for the happy Roku. "Wow, I might have to ask you to make this than eat at Ichuraku! This tastes amazing!" Said Roku in a happy voice. Sparky chuckled and sat down next to Roku reading a newspaper. Roku finished ramen and shouted an 'aaaaaaahhh'. Wow. Sparky never knew how good his ramen was.

But after Sparky was about to speak to Roku they heard the door open. It was Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey guys!" Shouted the two parents happily hugging the two. "Hey mom, hey dad!" Said Roku enthusiastically. "Oh, how was your day, you two? Anything exciting?" Asked Sasuke. The two brothers looked at each other and lied. They never wanted to talk about the whole jinchuuriki thing. "Oh, we were just practicing. Sparky was helping me on using my katana now, and I'm pretty skilled at it!" Said Roku. Sasuke had a smile on his face and kneeled to roku. "Well, I'm glad you're using it. After all, it was passed down to you from me. I hope your responsible enough to even own one" Said Sasuke grinning. "I promise dad, I won't show embarrassment to this family!" Said Roku with a promising voice.

And The three turned to Sparky. "How was your day, honey?" Asked Sakura wanting to know how was his day. "Oh, I was just erm on a mission and was fighting some akatsuki spies," said sparky looking down. "Oh, great! I'm happy that you're doing missions now," said Sakura as she turned to Sasuke receiving a grunt from him. "Okay, I'm taking a shower now! I've been having a crazy day right now. See ya!" said Sparky hurrying to upstairs and take a nice, long, and relaxing shower.

Roku didn't know what was up with him lately.. But he had no time worrying about him since he has his first mission today. He forgot to meet up with the twins 1 minute ago and he hurries up. Roku wears his usual clothes, straps his headband on his forehead, and yells a 'goodbye' to everyone in the house. Then he walked to Karuto and Kurama's house.

Roku knocks and waits for a couple a seconds and sees Karuto in the front door. "Hey Roku! Ready for the mission? I'm so excited aren't you?!" Says Karuto in a hyperactive voice. "Of course, let's get going we don't want to keep Kanon-Sensei waiting," Said Roku impatiently. Karuto nodded and yelled Kurama to get going and soon the three walked to the spot they met with their sensei.

"Hello students! You ready for our mission?" Says Kanon-Sensei and he receives three loud 'yes'ses and he continues the intel. "Okay so I heard that there are some two men with straw hats walking this way. We need to lure them out of the village. We heard they were looking for some Jinchuuriki," said Kanon-Sensei. This made Roku uncomfortable. But he wanted to get to the action and get stronger. Roku gulped and decided to not talk about what happened earlier. '_Better get this under control...'_ Roku had thought. Then Kanon-Sensei leaded them out of the village walking to the way where the "akatsuki" men were at. "I'll get it under control" Roku whispered to both Karuto and Kurama as they were in back of Kanon-Sensei. The two nodded and continued onto their mission.

**Okay guys I'm running out of battery for the laptop I might make one last chapter for today and might continue later on. I told you I promise I would make the story a little more longer! Have I ever failed chu on a promise? NEVER! EVER! FOREVER! Mkay, so I'll be making the chapter part 7. See ya's.**


	7. Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha part 7

**Hey guys sorry I wasn't posting till Friday due to a lock .-. . But I'll make chapters even more bigger and BETTURRRRR Heh. Sounds like Budder. Okay anyway let's go to the story x3.**

**Chapter 7: First mission**

As the three happy ninjas were walking in back of Kanon-Sensei, they were talking about their childhood for hours until they reached their destination. "And Sparky said I walked in my first month when I was born!" Said Roku shocked as the other two were shocked too. The two laughed as they sped up to Kanon's pace. "Heey, Kanon-Sensei! Can we get a breaak?" Complained Kurama. The jounin sighed and nodded while the three cheered. "Okay, we'll set a camp site here. Me and Karuto will get a bucket of water, because I forgot to pack some," said kanon. The three genins laughed and nodded as Karuto and Kanon walked away.

Roku saw a blushing Kurama and they started putting up the tents. "Okay, what do you think where we should put up the tents?" Asked Roku curiously. "I don't know, maybe over there," Said Kurama. He nodded and said a "follow me" look to her as he walked there with his hands shoved into his pocket. "Okay, we should put it here," said Kurama happily. "Okay," said Roku as he setted up the tent. After that, suddenly Kurama tripped and landed on Roku on his chest.

"Oops! Sorry, Roku-kun! I'm so clumsy" said Kurama sheepishly. "Oh, it's okay Kurama" he said in a happy smile also blushing. She thought he looked cute when he had his whatever face. It just made her want to love him even more. Instantly, the day went down to night while Roku looked at the sky. "Well, I'll make the tent while you find some sticks so I can make a fire," said Roku. She nodded as she began to grab some sticks next to a tree

Roku put up the first tent and smiled at his success.

But he felt something.

There was a breeze he had never felt before.. What was it...?

Kurama finally got as much sticks as possible and walked up to Roku and set it down. "Here you go!" Said Kurama happily. He nodded and started gathering the sticks and blowed fire out of his mouth. "Wow, how'd you do that?" She asked wanting to know. Roku shrugged and went inside the tent. Roku was feeling.. Unusual ever since he found out he was a jinchuuriki. And he felt sad knowing it. _Why did I have to know?_ wondered Roku. He went outside and went to sit down next to the campfire.

Kurama noticed and sat next to him. "Kurama," said Roku. "Yes Roku-kun?" said Kurama. She sat close to him. "I have something to tell you," he said. She sat even closer.

She saw into his dreamy eyes and blinks. "I..." he said. It sounded like he didn't want to say it. She sat closer until her leg was next to his. "I'm...so hungry!" said Roku wanting to eat. Kurama sighed and muttered "I'll get you some". But she felt an arm touching her's. "No, I will do it. Stay here, I want you safe. You're one of the most precious things to me," said Roku and smiled. She blushed and nodded while staying in the tent.

Then Roku walked into the woods and looked for something to eat. All head wanted was some peanuts or something. But Roku knew something. He forgot he packed a backpack FULL of food. '_Foolish me._' thought Roku. He walked back the campsite and picked up the backpack. But it was really quiet. Usually he would anticipate that Kurama would talk to him but he never heard anything from her.

He went inside and there she was sleeping like an angel. '_I heard her lips. She likes me. How am I going to confess MY love to her?'_ thought Roku. He sat next to her an brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She was beautiful. And Roku laid his eyes on her's since he saw her. He just didn't want to admit it. "Hn," grunted Roku and walked out the tent. Roku sat next to the fire and finally saw Karuto and Kanon-sensei walking to the camp.

"Glad you made it. I thought you weren't comin'," said Roku in a soft voice. "Oh, sorry Roku we found a bear and had to run from it. But it took sooo long we had to-" "Whatever, I put up the tents for you guys since you were late," said a smiling raven. The two nodded and went inside their tents. But Roku didn't get a tent. But he knew what to do.

He walked into Kurama's tent and laid next to her right. She woke up and blushed seeing Roku next to her. "Oh, hey Roku-kun.." said Kurama in a tired voice. She was going to speak a word but met with Roku's lips pressed onto her's. And she kissed back..Passionately. The two stopped for air and then Roku caressed her face. "Hey, Kurama, guess what?" Asked Roku. "What?" she said in a tired and happy voice.

"I love you," he said.

The two hugged and Kurama smooched his face and laid back on her bed. "I love you too, Roku-kun," She said smiling. Then the two stopped talking and went to sleep.

The next day:

Kurama yawned and noticed Roku wasn't there. She worried but was relieved after seeing Roku on the ground sitting criss-crossed. She walked up to him and hugged him from his back. "Morning, love," said Kurama. Roku yawned. "Good morning, Kurama," Said Roku smooching her cheek. "I see that you two are in love," said Kanon-sensei sitting on a tree. The two turned and nodded. Then the two couple saw Karuto coming out of his tent rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, guys!" yelled Karuto in excitement. "So, *yawn* you two dating hmm?" said Karuto. The two nodded their heads and went to hug each other in a group HUGGGGG. "Guess I have an in-law in the future" smiled Karuto. Roku had a wtf look on his faced and smiled back.

"Well, let's get going everyone. But first we need to clean up," said Kanon-Sensei crossing his arms. In a short three minutes, the surface was SPOTLESS. Ohohoho Kanon-Sensei was SHOCKED! "Wow, you three...Nice job," said Kanon-Sensei. They smiled and walked up the road.

And then they saw two men with akatsuki cloaks and stood there. Waiting for the jinchuuriki get closer.

"Who're they?" Said Karuto worried about Roku. "Not sure.. They're in the akatsuki I guess.. They might be looking for me.." said Roku sadly. "Well no one is going to take you this time!" Said Kurama in a mighty voice. He looked to her as she had a serious look... '_Kurama, don't do this..I don't want you hurt..'_ Thought Roku. He sighed and stayed back while Kanon-sensei, Karuto, and Kurama were going to take care of some 'business'. "Step aside and you won't get hurt. We're here for Roku, and you can't do anything about it," said the intimidating voice.

"We'll see about that!" Said the three. Roku couldn't help but watch them fight the two.

'Be safe'

**Woot! Oh I'm so excited about this story! Keep watching for more KuraRoku :3 and some ACSHUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Lol, anyways, I'll make chapter longer and at least... hmmmm.. Fifteh chaptuhs. Yep, I have planned this for A LONG TIME to make this story so I planned on it early XD. Anyways, stay tuned peepel! CHRISTIAN OUUUTT! XD**


	8. Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha part 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

Previously on Welcome to the world uchiha: "Who're they?" Said Karuto worried about Roku. "Not sure.. They're in the akatsuki I guess.. They might be looking for me.." said Roku sadly. "Well no one is going to take you this time!" Said Kurama in a mighty voice. He looked to her as she had a serious look... '_Kurama, don't do this..I don't want you hurt..'_ Thought Roku. He sighed and stayed back while Kanon-sensei, Karuto, and Kurama were going to take care of some 'business'. "Step aside and you won't get hurt. We're here for Roku, and you can't do anything about it," said the intimidating voice.

"We'll see about that!" Said the three. Roku couldn't help but watch them fight the two.

'Be safe'

Chapter eight: The kidnapping of Roku Uchiha

Roku watched helplessly as he saws his teammates and his sensei fighting the two akatsuki members. It felt like a familiar chakra from Roku, and he never knew why.. But it doesn't matter though. What did matter was that he couldn't help them yet. _DASH_! Quickly Roku came in to the fight activating his sharingan.

"Don't step closer!" Yelled Roku. "Unusual Jinchuuriki. We're here for you so why don't you just give up," the the tall one said threatening the team. Roku nodded madly and raised out his katana to stab the akatsuki man. But he dashed in back and gave him a pressure point to Roku and he fell. "Roku!" Screamed Kurama.

**POOF!** The akatsuki poofed out of smoke with Roku. Kurama cries and lands on her knees and putting her head on the floor. (Poor Kurama c:) And then Karuto went next to her as a tear come from his eye. "We'll get him," he hears from behind. Kanon-Sensei walked to the front while the two stood up stopping the tears.

"Roku, we're coming.. Please, don't die, not yet," said Karuto sadly. Kurama nodded madly staring at the blank road. She walked in a fast pace catching up and then were met with some bandits. Karuto took the two while Kurama viciously took the other three. Leavin Kanon-sensei watching.

After the fight was done, Kanon looked at them. "No fair, I wanted to fight them too..." said Kanon-sensei whining. Karuto gave him a are-you-kidding face and walked. Then they stepped over a river. And then a couple of minutes it started to rain.

But why?

No one knows. The skies were not really cloudy but it was raining unusually. Kurama would do anything to bring back Roku.

Meanwhile at the akatsuki lair:

"We brought him sir," said one of the akatsuki. "Good, talk to him about joining us," said the "leader" of the akatsuki. The two akatsuki men nodded and walked to Roku tied up next to the wall. "Let me OUT," commanded Roku struggling to get out of the rope. "I'm sorry Uchiha, but the answer is no. But we have an offer.." said the spy. "Offer...?" said Roku confused. "We need you to join the akatsuki." Said the man. "Never..I'll never join.." Said Roku still trying to get out of the rope. He punched Roku and he was nearly knocked out.. He was suffocating from the rope tight against him.

"We need you for something.." Said the man. "Then you'll be free, we 'promise'," 'promised' the Akatsuki spy. Roku looked down and said "Fine" and they cut the rope freeing Roku. It was his chance to escape! But he didn't want to. He wanted to stay because he thought it was interesting just to join the akatsuki for a day. The two men threw him the cloak and he stared at it.

'Is Raiku here...?' thought Roku smirking. "Why is my brother here.." Questioned the person breaking through the door. It was Raiku! "We need him for something. He'll be your partner for a little.." said the man. "Also, I am Mimaro. This is my partner, shukaru," said Mimaro introducing himself. Roku smirked and changed into his akatsuki robe. It fitted him, but how did they know...? "Anyways, we'll be going now. We'll have a mission to attend to," Said Shukaru walking out the door. And so did Mimaro. The only two were the Uchihas. Roku didn't even look at him..

"Let's get going," said Raiku. Roku nodded slowly looking down. The two went out the door and went outside for their mission as partners.

"Okay, so.. how were you during these years?" Asked Roku as they walked through the woods. "Fine. I was here for a year and a half. I never knew you would be here," Said Raiku suspiciously.

"They kidnapped me and took me in. I have to stay for a while and they'll let me free," said Roku looking at the weird trees. "Tch," was all Raiku said, and there we a little silence. Raiku stopped Roku and told him to sit. "Okay, if we're going to be partners, I need you to follow my directions the first time given," said Raiku looking at Roku seriously. Sadly, Roku nodded and then he stood up. Only two people he was worried about; Karuto and Kurama. He wanted to be reunited.

"I'm coming," whispered Roku making sure Raiku never heard him.

At Team Seven:

As team seven walked one ANBU spy ran over to the three and told them the news. "Roku was forced to join the akatsuki. They might be using him for some reason, and we need you to bring him home," said the spy in a commanding voice. Kurama and Karuto gasped while Kanon-Sensei was froze. "H-He joined...?" said Karuto sadly and mad.

Kurama was silent and had a tear down her face thinking about him. Karuto walked over to her and wiped the tear away from her. "It's okay, we'll bring him back! I PROMISE," said Karuto smiling. Kurama nodded and walked with Karuto. "We're bringing him back.." said Kurama.

As Roku and Raiku were walking, they suddenly were stopped by a group of Anbu. Raiku chuckled as Roku smirked. "Pitiful," said Raiku. "Okay, Roku. Show me how good you are," said Raiku in a fake smile. He nodded and sadly walked in front. "This is the Anbu! And we are here to bring Roku uchiha back! Surrender and we won't hurt you!" Said the captain. Roku hmph'ed and fought the group of forty anbu. Roku raised out his Katana and then he slashed half of the team. The rest were left dead. The army were laid and circled around Roku holding his Katana.

"Wow, you were better than expected, little brother," Said Raiku surprised.

"Hn," Said Roku. He smirked walking with Raiku as they headed to the village headed to the mist. Team seven were hearing everything the anbu told them. Kurama and Karuto were devastated but wouldn't give up.

The twins never did give up. Roku never gave up either. He wanted freedom but had to survive a whole day being chased by the Anbu while he was accompanied by Raiku.

'We're going to bring you back' Thought Kurama

**Hey sparkeh if you watching dis, YOU'RE GONNA BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D TEE HEE! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll be making more soon AND LONGER PARAGRAPHZ :D I want sum reviews too please! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha part 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

**Hey guise! :D Here I bring you PART 8 on Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha! Sparky you're going to be in this chapter so pay attention! There might be some errors. I'm not a really good typer :3. But I wanna show you guys this awesome chapter! May be some yaoi c: Okay to the story**

**Previously on Welcome to the World Roku Uchiha:**

"They kidnapped me and took me in. I have to stay for a while and they'll let me free," said Roku looking at the weird trees. "Tch," was all Raiku said, and there we a little silence. Raiku stopped Roku and told him to sit. "Okay, if we're going to be partners, I need you to follow my directions the first time given," said Raiku looking at Roku seriously. Sadly, Roku nodded and then he stood up. Only two people he was worried about; Karuto and Kurama. He wanted to be reunited.

"I'm coming," whispered Roku making sure Raiku never heard him.

At Team Seven:

As team seven walked one ANBU spy ran over to the three and told them the news. "Roku was forced to join the akatsuki. They might be using him for some reason, and we need you to bring him home," said the spy in a commanding voice. Kurama and Karuto gasped while Kanon-Sensei was froze. "H-He joined...?" said Karuto sadly and mad.

Kurama was silent and had a tear down her face thinking about him. Karuto walked over to her and wiped the tear away from her. "It's okay, we'll bring him back! I PROMISE," said Karuto smiling. Kurama nodded and walked with Karuto. "We're bringing him back.." said Kurama.

As Roku and Raiku were walking, they suddenly were stopped by a group of Anbu. Raiku chuckled as Roku smirked. "Pitiful," said Raiku. "Okay, Roku. Show me how good you are," said Raiku in a fake smile. He nodded and sadly walked in front. "This is the Anbu! And we are here to bring Roku uchiha back! Surrender and we won't hurt you!" Said the captain. Roku hmph'ed and fought the group of forty anbu. Roku raised out his Katana and then he slashed half of the team. The rest were left dead. The army were laid and circled around Roku holding his Katana.

"Wow, you were better than expected, little brother," Said Raiku surprised.

"Hn," Said Roku. He smirked walking with Raiku as they headed to the village headed to the mist. Team seven were hearing everything the anbu told them. Kurama and Karuto were devastated but wouldn't give up.

The twins never did give up. Roku never gave up either. He wanted freedom but had to survive a whole day being chased by the Anbu while he was accompanied by Raiku.

'We're going to bring you back' Thought Kurama.

Meanwhile at home:

Sparky started to worry why Roku still didn't come home! It has been a day since he never saw his little happy brother. He called Kanon and heard everything what has happened. "HE WHAT?!" Screamed sparky loudly. He hangs up before Kanon speaks and runs out the door yelling a goodbye to their parents. Sparky wouldn't allow his little brother to join the akatsuki. And bring back Raiku on the way. He ran really fast catching up to team seven in 10 minutes. "Hey *pant* I'm coming too," said Sparky panting. "S-Sparky what are you-" "No questions, we have to get Roku back," interrupted Sparky. The two blondes sighed and then walked.

They finally made it. They saw Roku and Raiku just walking! They ran to them but it was a genjutsu and it caught Kanon and Karuto. The others closed their eyes and ran to them. But it felt like they were running forever. Kurama kept running hoping to get Roku and his brother. But then the two akatsuki men disappeared out of a puff of smoke. "What? Genjutsu?" Asked Kurama frustrated.

Sparky shook his head and kept running while Kurama followed. They spotted some ninjas on the way trying to stall them so Roku can leave Konoha to the mist. Sparky couldn't allow it. He knows how strong Roku is but he thinks he can take him on. It was one of Roku's dreams too: To defeat Sparky. '_Am I really doing this...? What about Kurama...Kanon-Sensei...Karuto and Sparky...'_ wondered Roku still walking next to Raiku who was quiet.

"We're almost there. Let's take a break, I think our brother and team seven are coming," said Raiku sitting down. Roku nodded and walked the woods. But he spotted Kurama walking calling out Roku.

Minutes ago:

"This is hopeless.. we'll never find him! Ever!" Said Sparky sadly. Kurama shook his head. "It isn't.. We can do this Sparky! You and me together we'll bring him home!" said Kurama softly. Sparky didn't answer and just sat down hopelessly. "Fine. I'll do it by myself then," said Kurama walking away.

Right now:

Roku was hopping tree to tree spying on Kurama as she walked looking for him. Kurama spotted him quickly and threw a shuriken down his leg. "OW!" Was all she heard after he saw a 13-year-old black haired raven on the floor comforting his leg. "ROKU-KUN!?" Screamed Kurama happily. She ran to him and comforted him. "Don't scream..I need to get to the *pant* mist." said Roku looking down. You could tell Kurama had a tear falling down her face and looked mad.

"But betraying your village to go to the akatsuki? That's crazy.." said Kurama standing up and turned around. "It's just for today.. I.. I will come back, I just need to do something I wanted to do for a long time," said Roku in a serious look. Kurama still was not looking with her arms crossed. "Roku-kun, I care about you. Really. But quit the akatsuki. I don't want you to die," said Kurama still in a mad look.

Sadly, Roku shook his head looking down while taking off the shuriken from his bloody leg. "Then don't bother coming back," said Kurama walking away. "Kurama, I'm sorry! I..." said Roku as she walked away.

But he was stopped by Sparky in front of him. "You're in trouble mister," said Sparky mad. "Sparky.. It's not what you think," said Roku looking down. "Of course it is, and now I'm here to take you back!" said Sparky bravely. "Hn, don't underestimate me, brother.." said Roku madly.

Sparky dashed and shot a double rasengan while Roku jumped back and charged a recharged big chidori with his katana. "RAAAAAAAH," Screamed Roku. "GRRRRR" Yelled Sparky as they both collided their jutsu as a huge vortex went around them. **BOOM!** It blasted half of the woods leaving debris everywhere while the two panted with on knee on the floor. "I'm *pant* not.. *pant* going to...unh.." Sparky fell on the floor unconcious while Roku left.

He tightened his akatsuki collar and walked to Raiku looking at the nature. "Raiku, I have to stay at konoha for a while. I'll be spying them and give you everything you need," said Roku. Raiku smirked and told him to leave. Roku smirked too and nodded. He walked to Sparky with some blood around his arms and legs and picked him up.

At Konoha Roku finally walked and saw team seven and he waved to them while leaving Sparky on the floor gently. Roku walked spreading his arms wide as Kurama ran to his arms. 'Her eyes are beautiful' thought Roku.

Roku put his arms around her waist and Kurama put her arms on his neck.

"I love you Kurama Uzumaki," smiled Roku.

"I love you too Roku Uchiha," smiled Kurama

The two were in a make out session as Karuto groaned and screamed 'EWWWWW' while everyone laughed except the unconcious Sparky. He woke up and saw team seven and saw Roku. "Roku!" screamed Sparky. "I guess I did bring you home," said Sparky proudly

Roku rubbed his neck with his hand smiling. "Well, I actually knocked you out, heh. Also I came back." said Roku. Sparky was like "WHAT!?" as he saw the laughing raven and said "I told you so!". He felt embarrassed and walked with Roku and Kurama. The two couple walked into the living room watching TV as Sparky went to sleep.

" 'Scuse me for a sec, honey," as he got up and went to the bathroom and walked out his window. He was walking somewhere dark and went underground. "Glad you came, Roku," greeted Mimaro as shukaru stood there.

"You're back?" asked Shukaru. "Of course I am, why would I just stay here when I could be in the akatsuki?" said Roku smirking. The three evily laughed and Roku said his goodbyes coming back to the bathroom window and went down the living room. He sat down and put his arm around Kurama and she slept on his shoulder.

'She's still cute'

**LOL HILARIOUS! Anyways I'll make another story or two for today just for you reviewers and of course Sparky1772! Am I good at this story or what!? Okay better keep making up these stories! BAI**


	10. Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha part 10

**TENTH CHAPTER YAY! I'LL MAKE THIS EXTRA LONG YAY! I WUV THIS STORY AND YOU GUYS OF COURSE! YAYA YAYAYAYAYYAY Okay let's continuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueee**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

Previously on Welcome to the World Roku Uchiha:

Roku rubbed his neck with his hand smiling. "Well, I actually knocked you out, heh. Also I came back." said Roku. Sparky was like "WHAT!?" as he saw the laughing raven and said "I told you so!". He felt embarrassed and walked with Roku and Kurama. The two couple walked into the living room watching TV as Sparky went to sleep.

" 'Scuse me for a sec, honey," as he got up and went to the bathroom and walked out his window. He was walking somewhere dark and went underground. "Glad you came, Roku," greeted Mimaro as shukaru stood there.

"You're back?" asked Shukaru. "Of course I am, why would I just stay here when I could be in the akatsuki?" said Roku smirking. The three evily laughed and Roku said his goodbyes coming back to the bathroom window and went down the living room.

Chapter Ten: Secretly in the akatsuki

During the night the two watched romantic comedies as Kurama laid on his shoulder. He smiled and fell asleep.

(Morning)

Roku woke up in the couch with Kurama laying on his chest. She woke up and yawned and whispered 'good morning'. He said good morning too and told her he'll make her breakfast. She nodded and turned on the TV with a blanket on top of her. At the kitchen, Roku made waffles, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs and place it on the table.

"Here's your food, Kurama!" said Roku as she ran to the table. She sat on his lap and he blushed while staring at her and smiled. He thinks she's so cute when she acts so childish. Then the door rang while Roku stood up to open the door. "Morning, Roku!" said Karuto smiling.

"Oh hey, come in" said Roku stepping aside for him to go inside. "Morning, Kurama!" said Karuto and sat at the table. She said good morning as she ate her breakfast. "Hey, want me to cook you some breakfast too, Karuto?" asked Roku. Karuto nodded happily and sat patiently for his meal. 10 minutes later Roku put the dish full of food for Karuto to eat. "Thank you, Roku!" said Karuto.

"No problem," said Roku as he sat beside Kurama.

"Hey Roku-kun?" whispered Kurama. "Yes, Kurama-chan?" said Roku. "Can I talk to you privately?" asked Kurama while taking roku's arm with her arm while Karuto shrugged eating his food still.

(Living room)

"What is it?" asked Roku worriedly. She told him to sit on the couch and she stood. "Can we get Karuto to get us some.. lonely time?" asked Kurama childish. "I don't know, it looks like he wants to spend time with us," said Roku.

"Pwease?" Kurama childishly said with the puppy eyes. "**NOOOO! NOT THE PUPPY EYES!"** yelled Roku's inner. _'Well, look who's awake?'_ Roku said in his head talking to his inner self. **"Oh shut up. I had a bad morning." said Roku's inner.** Kurama still had her puppy eyes and Roku sighed saying yes. He walked where Karuto was in the chair all bored.

"Hey, wanna hang out with my brother?" asked Roku. Karuto nodded enthusiastically. "Keep talking?" said Karuto. " *sigh* I'll ask him just wait here," said Roku walking upstairs dragging Sparky. "It's seven in the morning what do you want?!" yelled Sparky.

"Hang out with Karuto," said Roku dragging the two out of the door. "Wait bu-" **SLAM!** Roku to said roku smirking. "Yay!" screamed Kurama. She was exciting spending time with her soon-to-be husband and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Let's go to the park," suggested the raven. Her eyes widened and yelled 'YES!' into his ear and dragged him to the door as they walked out the door going to the park.

(At the Park)

The two walked to the park as they were playing with the sand as the other kids were talking about some stuff. Kurama sat down as Roku pushed the swing as Kurama yelled in excitement. "A little higher!" said Kurama as she swings in the air. He pushed her a little more gently as she was about to fall down.

Luckily Roku ran in and held her bridal style as the two fell on the sand laughing. She hugged him tightly as he can barely breathe. "You're my hero." said Kurama smiling. Roku smirked and then they went to get something to eat.

Roku sat on the grass as he took a bite out of his hotdog. Kurama bought a hamburger as she sat next to Roku. "So, let's know more about each other," said Kurama. He nodded and told her to start first. "Okay, I like to play with you and Karuto. I also love doing missions especially with you on my side! Ever since I saw you, I thought you were way out of my league. But now you are mine," said Kurama. He smiled.

"I love to spend time with you, Karuto, Sparky, and Kanon-sensei. I love to train and get stronger with you guys and I already fulfilled my dream. You are my life, and you are the reason why I am living," explained Roku smiling. She smiled and then they ate their food and began to walk to the arcade. "I can't wait to play at the arcade!" said Roku as he put an arm around her. She nodded and noticed that her phone rang. RING RING! It was singing the beatle's song, "In my life"

_There are places I remember all my life though some have changed._

_Some forever not for better Some have gone and some remain-_

"Hello?" answered Kurama. "Oh right! I forgot! I'll come right now. Okay, if that's okay. Alright bye" She said.

"Sorry Roku-kun, I need to help Karuto and my dad to get some new TV. I'll come later, I'll call you whenever," Said Kurama. He nodded and then went home. He went down the laboratory and saw Mimaro and Shukaru arguing about who should kill who. "NO, I WANT TO KILL THAT GUY, HE'S WAY TOO STRONG FOR YOU" screamed Mimaro. "SAYS THE GUY WHO IS SCARED OF LITTLE TINY SPIDERS!" Yelled Shukaru.

Roku rolled his eyes and went into his room. He setted everything up and saw the box. It was the akatsuki cloak. He picked it up and changed his regular clothes (Which is a red and white jacket with a uchiha symbol in the back) into the cloak. 'Time for my mission' He thought as he walked to Raiku. "Welcome back, brother. Ready for the mission" said Raiku with his emotionless face.

"Yeah. Can't wait to start," said Roku looking away from Raiku's magenkyou sharingan eyes. "Follow me then." Said Raiku as he leaded the way. Roku put on the straw hat and left the leaf village headband in his room. "Just one mission," Whispered Roku.

"You comin' or what?" asked Raiku impatiently. "R-Right. Coming," Said Roku. He knew this day would be exciting. Ohhoh it will be.

**IN TEH NEXT CHAPTER XD. Comin' right up peepel! WOOT WOOT CAN'T WAIT FOR NUMBER 11!**


	11. Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha part 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

**Previously on Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha:**

"Sorry Roku-kun, I need to help Karuto and my dad to get some new TV. I'll come later, I'll call you whenever," Said Kurama. He nodded and then went home. He went down the laboratory and saw Mimaro and Shukaru arguing about who should kill who. "NO, I WANT TO KILL THAT GUY, HE'S WAY TOO STRONG FOR YOU" screamed Mimaro. "SAYS THE GUY WHO IS SCARED OF LITTLE TINY SPIDERS!" Yelled Shukaru.

Roku rolled his eyes and went into his room. He setted everything up and saw the box. It was the akatsuki cloak. He picked it up and changed his regular clothes (Which is a red and white jacket with a uchiha symbol in the back) into the cloak. 'Time for my mission' He thought as he walked to Raiku. "Welcome back, brother. Ready for the mission" said Raiku with his emotionless face.

"Yeah. Can't wait to start," said Roku looking away from Raiku's magenkyou sharingan eyes. "Follow me then." Said Raiku as he leaded the way. Roku put on the straw hat and left the leaf village headband in his room. "Just one mission," Whispered Roku.

"You comin' or what?" asked Raiku impatiently. "R-Right. Coming," Said Roku. He knew this day would be exciting.

Roku walks with his straw hatcovering his face while he walks with Raiku. "So, what's our mission?" asked Roku with his emotionless face. "We're going to spy on the ninjas," said Raiku still walking. Roku nodded silently and were going inside the hokage's office. But Raiku stopped him. Roku drank the potion Raiku gave him and it made him invisible.

"Neat." said Roku surprised. "It's nothing." said Raiku shrugging. Then they went inside seeing a two blonde twins with a grown man that also had blonde hair. They were trying to hold a TV and put it on the TV stand. "Ah, there we go." said The hokage. A ninja rushed in, "Naruto! We have trouble.." said the ninja. "What is it?" asked Naruto concerned.

"T-The little uchiha boy! We can't find him!" said the ninja. Both Roku and Naruto's eyes widened. '_They're spying on me?!'_ thought Roku. "He's gone again!?" Said Naruto coming out the house. Raiku put his arm in front of Roku to stop him. "It's okay. Just leave it out. Let's follow them," said Raiku as he ran. The two ran and followed the hokage.

"So, if he won't come in an hour, we'll plan a search party. Make sure you find him" said Naruto. The ninja nodded and left. Roku and Raiku met up with Mimaro and Shukaru and gave other intel. "Good job you two, in a month we'll catch the jinchuuriki in the sand." said Shukaru. Mimaro crossed his arms while nodding and left.

"Great job, Roku. You're not useless after all." said Raiku leaving. Roku rolled his eyes, went to his room, and took off the akatsuki cloak. Roku went to the bathroom where he had left his clothes and put them back on. He walked away with his book bag and went outside to see both Karuto and Kurama waving to him. "Oh hey, Roku!" said Karuto walking to him.

"Hey. How's it going?" asked Roku. The blonde boy shrugged, "Eh, nothing good, but we have a mission to do later! But first we can go for some ramen!" said Karuto excitingly leaving. Kurama smiled and walked with Roku as Karuto ran to the ramen place. "Heh, hyper as usual," said Roku smiling. Kurama nodded, "Yeah, he is a funny brother when he's all hyper." said Kurama smiling.

The two walked as Karuto ran as fast as he can to Ichiraku's.

At the hokage's building:

"Well?" asked Naruto in his chair turning. "He is back, I think that this Uchiha is still in the akatsuki. But we'll stop him if it happens again." said the spy. "Good, you are dismissed." said Naruto.

**There we go! I'll make twelve in a moment, just be patient ^.^**


	12. Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha part 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

Previously on Welcome to the World Roku Uchiha:

"Ah, there we go." said The hokage. A ninja rushed in, "Naruto! We have trouble.." said the ninja. "What is it?" asked Naruto concerned.

"T-The little uchiha boy! We can't find him!" said the ninja. Both Roku and Naruto's eyes widened. 'They're spying on me?!' thought Roku. "He's gone again!?" Said Naruto coming out the house. Raiku put his arm in front of Roku to stop him. "It's okay. Just leave it out. Let's follow them," said Raiku as he ran. The two ran and followed the hokage.

"So, if he won't come in an hour, we'll plan a search party. Make sure you find him" said Naruto. The ninja nodded and left. Roku and Raiku met up with Mimaro and Shukaru and gave other intel. "Good job you two, in a month we'll catch the jinchuuriki in the sand." said Shukaru. Mimaro crossed his arms while nodding and left.

"Great job, Roku. You're not useless after all." said Raiku leaving. Roku rolled his eyes, went to his room, and took off the akatsuki cloak. Roku went to the bathroom where he had left his clothes and put them back on. He walked away with his book bag and went outside to see both Karuto and Kurama waving to him. "Oh hey, Roku!" said Karuto walking to him.

"Hey. How's it going?" asked Roku. The blonde boy shrugged, "Eh, nothing good, but we have a mission to do later! But first we can go for some ramen!" said Karuto excitingly leaving. Kurama smiled and walked with Roku as Karuto ran to the ramen place. "Heh, hyper as usual," said Roku smiling. Kurama nodded, "Yeah, he is a funny brother when he's all hyper." said Kurama smiling.

The two walked as Karuto ran as fast as he can to Ichiraku's.

At the hokage's building:

"Well?" asked Naruto in his chair turning. "He is back, I think that this Uchiha is still in the akatsuki. But we'll stop him if it happens again." said the spy. "Good, you are dismissed." said Naruto.

After Roku walks home he lays on the couch restless. Only looking at the ceiling. That's all. He never wanted to become in the akatsuki. He didn't know why he even joined it. Roku felt like it was something he had to know. Then, Roku started to have a smirk. Then a chuckle. Then a evil laugh.

Sparky was hiding while he saw Roku laughing. He thought how crazy he was reacting. "I think he's gone crazy." whispered Sparky slowly walking to him. Roku didn't feel his chakra. No wonder he didn't know that Sparky was spying on him. And then Roku turned on the TV due to boredom.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Sparky.

"I don't know" he answered.

Silence.

"Why do you look disappointed?" Sparky spoke.

"I'm not." said Roku looking away.

Awkward silence.

Sparky cautiously walked to the other couch next to Roku's. Mostly it was just boring, but Roku fell asleep. That's when Sparky walks in his room. After a big search, he looked for some clues why Roku was acting so strange

He found nothing.

It took a long time of pondering for Sparky to but was cut off by Roku walking in. "What are you doing?" said Roku angrily. Sparky shrugged and ran in a puff of smoke. "Seriously?" said Roku. He felt something coming from his mouth. Blood. What was wrong with him? Was he using the sharingan more often?

Roku takes out a tissue and cleaned his bloody mouth. And then it stopped after 3 minutes. Sparky still spied on him suspiciously. "I should take him out" Said Sparky still looking at Roku. "Sparky, stop spying on me" said Roku smirking after Sparky noticed and fell down the tree. He heard a groan and started to laugh. Not an evil laugh. A friendly laugh.

After that, Roku closed the window, curtains, and doors so he can get some time on by training. Sparky told him if he wanted some ramen, but the response was no. Just like last week and the week before THAT. Sparky told him, "What was up with you?" asked Sparky budging in the door. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" said Roku on his bed.

"Yeah, but I think I can come in, since you have no company" he said.

"Tch, leave me alone I'm tired." Roku said.

"No, you've said that yesterday and you never said no to my ramen after you ever tasted it" said Sparky.

Roku sighed and went downstairs and saw the boiling ramen.

"Wait that's-" Sparky was cut off after roku took a sip of HIS ramen. FACEPALM was Sparky's only reaction. "Oops, sorry I-" "No, I'll just make another one" said Sparky interrupting rudely. Roku shrugged and continued to eat sparky's homemade ramen. "Still good," said Roku eating his second bowl

Sparky chuckled continued to watch TV. "I'm going out." Roku said.

"Where?" asked Sparky staring at him.

"Somewhere." he said.

"Where." said Sparky impatiently.

"Ugh." said Roku quickly dashing through the door. "Brat." Teased Sparky.

"**HEARD THAT!"** Yelled Roku still running

'_He can hear me?'_ Wondered sparky.

**Night time: Konoha.**

Roku walked and saw Karuto eating his ramen. "Hwey Rokwu" said Karuto gobbling up his last bowl of ramen. "Hey." said Roku smiling. "Want some Ramen?" asked Karuto reaching for his wallet but was stopped as Roku shook his head.

"Nah, I just need to ask you a question." he said.

"What is it?" asked Karuto still eating his ramen.

"When's our first mission...?" said Roku.

"Oh it starts on tomorrow you should get rest. You look tired." he said.

Roku nods and walks to his house. He goes upstairs and notices sparky is in his room again. "Are you serious?" Roku's voice raised. Sparky was like, "oh crap" and he runs away. Roku didn't want to chase him though, who would try to capture an idiot like him? And now he goes to bed to rest.

"Surrounded by an idiot like sparky" he mumbles to himself.


	13. Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha part 13

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

Previously on Welcome to the World Roku Uchiha:

Roku walked and saw Karuto eating his ramen. "Hwey Rokwu" said Karuto gobbling up his last bowl of ramen. "Hey." said Roku smiling. "Want some Ramen?" asked Karuto reaching for his wallet but was stopped as Roku shook his head.

"Nah, I just need to ask you a question." he said.

"What is it?" asked Karuto still eating his ramen.

"When's our first mission...?" said Roku.

"Oh it starts on tomorrow you should get rest. You look tired." he said.

Roku nods and walks to his house. He goes upstairs and notices sparky is in his room again. "Are you serious?" Roku's voice raised. Sparky was like, "oh crap" and he runs away. Roku didn't want to chase him though, who would try to capture an idiot like him? And now he goes to bed to rest.

"Surrounded by an idiot like sparky" he mumbles to himself.

**Chapter 13: Nightmares and arrivals**

After a great day of sleep, Roku was called to the academy for some news. He runs about 5 blocks to get to the academy.

There were kids murmuring and screaming in the room, just like the day he was in. Some were talking about their teams and other stuff that Roku didn't care about. He saw a kid with black spiky hair and tall, with two kids. One was a boy and one was a girl. And Roku saw Karuto and Kurama talking about their missions to do. He just sat down next to the three kids, and began to daydream.

But his daydream was interrupted by a voice. "Roku Uchiha, Right?" asked the kid with spiky black hair.

Roku nodded slowly and looked at him. '_Am I in trouble?'_ He thought. "I'm Karra, and these are my two teammates, Tenzo and shisui." said the kid pointing to his two friends. (**A/N: I couldn't think of a name so I just thought of this XD)** "Nice to meet you, Karra." Roku says as he pays attention to Iruka as he cleared his throat. "Okay, so I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you all are going to a field trip later in a month. The bad news is that the akatsuki is coming this way. So make sure to stay indoors." he said. '_What? The akatsuki? I thought that they ... They're here for me I think. After all... I'm the host of the eleven-tailed Hyena..' _Roku gulped and put his head down.

"What's wrong?" asked Shisui.

"Oh it's nothing" mumbled Roku still putting his head down.

"Are you sure?" worriedly said Tenzo staring at Roku.

He nodded and stayed until class was dismissed. What was important for Roku is his team, Sparky, and his parents. He didn't want them to get hurt. The akatsuki might wreck havoc until they find him to extract the monster out. "I hope that none of them would die," said Roku as he gets up. He walks out the door soon after Iruka said class dismissed. Then Kurama comes rushing to Roku's side. She kisses his cheek and smiles. "Hey Roku!" said Kurama smiling. "Hey, Kurama." said Roku hanging his arm around her.

"So the akatsuki's after you, huh?" she asks with a concerned voice. Roku nods and says, "I'll be alright, I'll just need to train a little more and get stronger." he said and stops for some ramen. "Two ramen with rice on the side please." said Roku sitting down. The waiter nodded and asked Kurama for her order. "Just one ramen" said Kurama. He nodded and went inside the kitchen. "So, where's Karuto?" asked Roku looking at kurama.

"Oh, I don't know, I haven't seen him since we went out of class" said Kurama after receiving her meal. Roku pondered and thought what has happened to him. "Hm, that's weird." said Roku getting a spoon. "Yeah, usually he would come with us for some ramen" said Kurama sipping out of her spoon. "Well, I guess he could be okay" he said. She shrugged and continued to eat her ramen.

Few Minutes later:

"Okay, I'm going home. I have to take a shower, I stink" said Roku.

"You sure do" Teased Kurama snickering.

"Okay, bye." said Roku as they go their separate ways home. "Sparky, mom, dad, I'm home!" said Roku going upstairs to take his shower. "Hi Roku" said Sparky in his room. Same for his mom and dad. As roku went for his shower, the door was open. Weird. It would always be closed.

He shrugged and stripped off his clothes and stepped inside after turning it on. He put it really hot for some reason. After less then 3 minutes, he stepped out and took out a towel. He looked out the window and saw a bunch of fangirls saying his name. "God damn it..." he said as he looks out the window covering himself on the towel. "GOD DAMN YOU PERVS GET OUT OF MY LAWN YOU STUPID FANGIRLS!" roku says as he throws his black undershirt really far.

"HEY, HE THREW IT! GET THE SHIRT!" Yelled one fangirl. Then a swarm of them ran looking for the shirt. Roku face palmed and put on shorts, a black shirt with a wrist band on it, and a necklace that was tied with a shuriken. He tiptoes out as he sees the girls looking for this thrown shirt. "Why didn't I throw it far...?" whispers Roku. But then he stepped on a twig and his fangirls saw him. "There he is!" said one. Roku starts to run while in the back they were running for him. Suddenly Kurama started to beat some of them up as they retreated. "Yeah, you better leave!" Kurama says. Roku walks up to her, "Thanks." says Roku. "No problem ro-" she was cut off as roku kissed her lips. She kissed back and smiled. "You're welcome" she says grinning.

Then the two walked with each other.

**Later in the night:**

Roku has dreams of Sparky trying to kill him with his sharingan. He ran and ran because he never wanted to kill him. "Roku, I will kill you" Sparky says. "No! Don't!" said Roku as he reached his katana out. He pierced his heart as sparky started to chuckle. "Heh eheh, Bout time you killed me..." said Sparky. He fell and blood came around him and closed his eyes still chuckling. Roku knelt down and started crying on his chest and stabbed himself in the stomach and fell next to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Roku. '_Just a dream...'_ thought Roku. He was panting and sweat came all around him. That night he stayed awake until 6 in the morning. '_Never will I kill my brother. Ever._' Were his final thoughts.

**I think this was my best chapter yet! More to come! SPARKY WATCH ALL DIS SERIES BECAUSE YOU MIGHT LIKE EET just like the old times we used to roleplay ;3. Remember to review and give me some feedback and I'll see you in my next chaptuh! GIGGITY**


	14. Welcome to the world Roku Uchiha FINALE

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day**.

Previously on welcome to the world Roku Uchiha:

Roku has dreams of Sparky trying to kill him with his sharingan. He ran and ran because he never wanted to kill him. "Roku, I will kill you" Sparky says. "No! Don't!" said Roku as he reached his katana out. He pierced his heart as sparky started to chuckle. "Heh eheh, Bout time you killed me..." said Sparky. He fell and blood came around him and closed his eyes still chuckling. Roku knelt down and started crying on his chest and stabbed himself in the stomach and fell next to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Roku. 'Just a dream...' thought Roku. He was panting and sweat came all around him. That night he stayed awake until 6 in the morning. 'Never will I kill my brother. Ever.' Were his final thoughts.

**Chapter 14: Crazy brother**

After a night of no sleep, Roku just stood there. '_eight o'clock...'_ He thought. Sparky was in his room sleeping so he could not be bothered.. Roku gets up slowly as his tired eyes went to his closet. Sparky heard his footsteps because he was downstairs and Roku was upstairs. Sparky walked up to his room and knocked.

"Come in" Roku said looking in his closet.

"Morning." Sparky said.

There was no response. He was just standing there. As sparky turned him around to him, he was sleeping... "Snap out of it!" said Sparky as he slaps the sleeping Uchiha. "Ughhhh..I'm tiireeed" whined Roku still closing his eyes.

"No you have to go on a mission today and can't be late." Sparky mumbled. Roku nods and continues to put on his clothes. He walks downstairs and sees breakfast with his mom and dad. "Good morning mom and dad" said Roku. "Are you alright? You look like you haven't slept last night" Sakura says touching his forehead.

"I'm okay..." he said and sits down next to them. Sparky ran downstairs and sat too staring at Roku who was staring at his bacon poking it with his fork. Later, Roku said his goodbyes and went out where team 7 would meet up. But in the way, he saw Karuto and Kurama already there. Roku had no energy to do missions nor staying awake. But he pretends by being awake. But he didn't try good enough. First of all, he was slowly walking. Second, his eyes were always closing as he tried to stay awake. But how can he deal with it? It's not like they had a No sleep jutsu. It would be hilarious though.

"Good morning" Roku says to team 7. "Good morning, Roku" Karuto says yawning, "You look so tired. Are you sure you can do missions even though your sleepy?" Kanon-Sensei said. Roku nodded as he tries to stay awake. '_Why all these nightmares? Why all these about Sparky? Is he going to kill me?'_ Roku thought. The team went to find some bandits the hokage talked about, in one dark alley, they saw some rogues carrying..packages?

Roku activated his sharingan and saw the packages inside were full of nuclear missiles, weapons, and drugs altogether. "Okay, then we'll have to stop them" said Kanon. The rest of team seven except Roku kept fighting and they were mostly losing a lot of chakra. As roku watches them get beat up, he tries to fight them too.

He dashes in sloppily and tries to punch the nin in the face but failed as he dodged it and kicked him right in the gut. Roku spat blood and kept trying to fight but kept getting hit somewhere. One in the stomach, then the kidney, then the legs. He was completely hurt but still stood up. Even stabbed in the chest, Roku still didn't fall. Suddenly, sparky dashes in killing and beating up the rogue.

"Sparky?" He said.

Sparky didn't answer, and he had on the magenkyou sharingan.

"No...Are..y.." Roku stops and then falls down unconcious as his team came running to him.

Complete darkness took him over. He woke up in a blank room as Sparky was trying to kill Karuto and Kurama. Kanon-Sensei was left on the floor leaning on a wall unconcious. "SPARKY!" Roku screamed. He never listened and tried to finish off karuto by piercing him in the heart.

Roku dashed in and grabbed the kunai Sparky had tried to kill Karuto with. Sparky pulled the edge on skin causing it to bleed. Roku was wide awake and ready to fight him. Roku reached out his katana and fought Sparky. He threw a shuriken to his leg and it started to bleed. "Damn...DAMN YOU!" Said Sparky running to him holding a kunai. Roku ran to him and jumped in the air and hit each other simultaneously. The two both fell panting while Roku was kneeling down.

"Why?" asked Roku with sadness.

"I came here to END you!" He said.

"H-How can you even say that to the brother you loved..." said Roku now in anger.

"Because..I want to test you...Then finish you off." He said and started to laugh.

Roku had red chakra around him as the Hyena took over him. The raven was now transformed into the terrifying Hyena. "Roku...kun.." Kurama said as she was left on the floor panting. The jinchuuriki had enough of Sparky and he thought it'd be best to kill him.. It was the only way. Roku ran into Sparky cutting him around the arms while sticking his claws into his legs. "Heh heh eh...HA HA HA HAAA!" Sparky laughed. HE laughed. Roku kicked him into the solid wall of stone hard as Sparky was stuck on it. Roku transformed back to his normal self and walked up to him. "Heh eh, Roku... Kill me... I have had a good life... heheh.. Finish me off." Sparky kept saying as Roku walked even closer to his face. He grabbed out his katana and put it to his neck.

Kurama was left crying as Karuto was about to get up. "Don't...do it.." said Karuto. Roku touched Sparky's neck with his katana. Even though he had hatred for Sparky, he was his brother. He wouldn't kill. He would spare. "Well? DO IT!" Sparky screamed. Roku was shaking his katana but put it back. "I can't.." He knelt down. "FOOL!" Sparky said as he grabs his kunai and tries to kill him. Kurama dashes and hits Sparky in the face giving him a KNOCK OUT.

Roku, Kurama, and Karuto were left there standing as Sparky had a smirk on his face. Roku walked to him and checked his pulse..**HALLELUJAH!** he was still alive. "Oh thank god!" said Roku in relief. Sparky had never been like this until now. Sparky's dream was to kill Roku and show him HE is better than HIM. Later, Roku and team 7 finished their last mission and took sparky home. "I should have killed you" he chuckled.

"You... YOU BASTARD..." said Roku crying still dragging him. Then Roku was left in a coma.. For two years. "Sleep well...Roku.." said Sparky laughing.

_In the hospital:_

"We found the results and we found out he was in a serious concussion. He will be in a coma and we will have to wait until he wakes up.." said the doctor. The two blondes sat down crying as Roku was left in his bed, in his first coma.

"Please wake up soon.." Kurama cried. Karuto was in silence looking at him. "I... I hope you'll be okay..." said Karuto still crying. The two left leaving the sleeping Uchiha. "Heh...Heh... HAHAH" Sparky laughed staring at Roku.

"You're not going to interfere with my plans... AHAHA!" he said.

Roku never gave up and tried hard to wake himself up. And soon he will be.. "You'll be back, soon." Raiku said.

**I might write a little for today! I hope you like this story I worked extra hard on this! :D Just for you guise! CYA**


End file.
